Give Her All The Roses
by Coconspirators
Summary: Edward started day one letting Bella see how he felt about her. Read their story of friendship and love.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Day 1

School Playground

E POV

It was another typical day at Forks Elementary. I had to get up, and even though I didn't want to I had to come to school. I really didn't mind the learning part so much as I hated having to be around some of the other kids.

Some of them I didn't mind like my best buds Emmett and Jasper, but it was some of the others like Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley that I didn't like. There were a few of the girls that I really didn't like as well; they would be Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Tanya Denali. The boys I mentioned they always made fun of me because of my hair being the color of a penny and sticking up everywhere. The girls were always trying to kiss me and hold my hand; yuck! I really hated that stuff.

Today was not a good day. Emmett and Jasper both were out sick with a stomach bug. I had it last week; I thought I was dying. Anytime Em and Jasper were out of school, I would just sit by myself and draw.

"Can I sit with you, Eddie?', I heard a shrill voice ask from beside me.

I looked up and saw Lauren standing way too close to me. I rolled my eyes and just ignored her. I was hoping if I did she would get the hint and go away, but unfortunately I didn't have that kind of luck. She was seen by Jessica and Tanya, so they came over too.

"Hi, Eddikins. What are you drawing? Can I sit beside you and watch you?" Tanya asked.

"My name is not Eddie or Eddikins, and no; You can't watch me draw. I want to be by myself, so go away," I told them.

They all pouted at me and sat down anyway, so I got up and moved to another spot. I decided to sit by my favorite tree; I knew everyone would leave me alone over here. It was too close to where the teachers sat to watch over us, so they never came over here to play.

I had just started on my drawing again, when I thought I heard a sniffle. I stopped and listened until I was sure that I heard it again; someone was crying on the other side of my tree. It sounded like a girl. I was about to move again, but I decided to make sure she wasn't hurt. It might be the new girl that started today.

I knew Tanya, Jessica and Lauren could have been mean to her; specially if she was getting a lot of attention. I peaked around the tree and saw a tiny figure with long brown hair sitting on the ground; she had her knees drawn up with her face hidden, and she was definitely crying. It was the new girl.

"Hey, you alright, new girl?" I asked her balancing myself on the large roots of the tree. She jumped, when she heard me and quickly tried to wipe her tears away.

"Are you here to make fun of me too?" she asked me sadly and turned away from me.

"Why would I make fun of you? That isn't nice." I told her.

"Those girls I saw you talking to earlier were making fun of the freckles on my nose. I thought you came over here to make fun of me too," she said, as she sniffled.

"I came over here to get away from them. Those girls are mean, and I don't like playing with them. 'Sides, I like your freckles, it looks like some one sprinkled cinnamon on your nose," I told her.

I didn't want this nice girl to think I hung out with bullies. She wrinkled her nose at what I said and giggled.

"You're silly!" she said and giggled some more.

"My name is Edward Cullen. What is your name?" I asked.

"Bella Swan, we just moved here. My daddy is the new Chief of Police," she said proudly; then she looked sad again.

"What's the matter, Bella?" I asked.

I didn't want her to get sad and start crying again.

"I just miss my friends. I haven't made any new ones here yet," she said looking at me sadly.

I didn't like her looking so sad. I saw a pretty yellow flower by the school building; I ran over and picked it then ran back to Bella. She was looking at me curiously.

"I will be your friend, Bella," I said shyly and handed her the flower.

She took it with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you, Edward. I want to be your friend too," she said grinning at me.

"Come on then, let's go play on the see-saw!" I yelled out, as I reached out and grabbed her hand and started running toward the play ground, with Bella right beside me.

She held on to her flower in one hand and my hand with the other one. When we got to the see-saw, she gasped, as we came to a stop. I turned to look at her; she was staring at my hair. Oh no, here it comes; she wouldn't want to be my friend now because of my stupid colored hair. She couldn't tell what color it was in the shade; there it just looked dark brown, now she cold see how weird it was. She surprised by grinning, but not in a mean way then reached up to touch my hair. It felt weird and nice all at the same time.

"I love your penny colored hair," she said giggling.

I just stood there grinning back at her. I had a new friend, and she was a girl!

B POV

I was so scared to be starting a new school where I didn't know anybody. I just knew I wasn't going to make any new friends, but I was wrong. It was hard to believe that my first new friend was a boy with the prettiest penny colored hair. It was so soft when I touched it. He was so nice to me and made me smile a lot.

While we were on the see-saw, we asked each other lots of questions. His favorite color was blue and his favorite tv show was the Power Rangers. I liked to wear blue and I loved to watch Power Rangers too. I liked that show because there was girl ranger, and she kicked butt just like the boys.

"Hey, Bella, what are ya gonna do on Saturday?' Edward asked me.

"I don't know, yet. I guess go fishing with daddy,' I told him.

"Oh, well ok,' he said sounding sad.

"Why? What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"Well, I was just gonna go frog huntin' down by the river behind my house, and I was gonna see if you wanted to come with me," he answered back.

"I'll have to ask my daddy, but if he says it's okay, I'd love to hunt frogs with you. Where is your house?" I asked him.

He told me, and we talked until the teacher said it was time to go inside. That was the first day, and because of Edward Cullen it was a good one. He made me smile by giving me a pretty flower and became my very best friend. We were always together from then on.

E POV

It had been a few years since I first met Bella and we became best friends. We liked each other instantly and had lots of things in common, and we still do. Some things were different now though. We were both thirteen and we were still best friends. I could tell her anything and she could do the same. She still looked the same except her body had developed just like mine had. Her hair had grown so long it touched her slim waist line. Her chest had perfect round globes that teased and taunted me when she wore a low cut shirt or bathing suit. Her skin was perfect; there were no flaws at all. Her lips had filled out and formed a natural pout. I found myself having feelings that were so confusing to me that I was afraid to tell her about. I would catch her staring at me sometimes like she was trying to figure out some mystery or something. When I would start to ask her about it, she would look away and her face would turn pink. I wished I knew why. I could talk to my dad, but that would be so embarrassing, so I guess I would have to find a way to find out on my own.

B POV

Edward Cullen was my best friend and had been for years now, but suddenly it seemed him and the way he looked was all I could think about. I would get butterflies in my stomach when I looked at him. I knew he probably thought I was so weird when he caught me staring at him, but I just couldn't help it. I didn't know what all this meant and I didn't have a mom to talk to. I could talk to Esme; she'd been like a mom to me since my dad and I moved here, but I was nervous about that. What if she didn't want me liking Edward like that? I didn't want to lose them because of something so silly. I certainly couldn't ask my dad.

E POV

I was looking forward to today; Bella and I were spending the day together in our secret meadow. We had found it one day while we were roaming through the woods together, and we claimed it as ours ever since. We would go there whenever the weather permited. We built us a shelter there in the trees. We hung one of those huge double hammocks in it, and piled lots of pillows and covers up to make it comfortable. We had a set of twinkle lights up around the edge of the ceiling. We had all our important talks was going to be one of those days, I'd finally worked up the courage to talk to her about all these weird feelings I'd been having.

B POV

Edward had been quiet most of the time that we had been walking to our meadow. I tried to get him to tell me what was on his mind, but he remained quiet. I let it go and took his hand; I wanted him to know that whatever was bothering him I would be there for him.

We finally made it to the meadow where he lead us to our little hut, so I knew he wanted to talk about something important. Once we got in our hut and were laying beside each other, we turned on our sides facing each other.

"What's wrong, Edward? You've been so quiet all the way here," I said.

"I- I need to tell you something, Bella. I'm not sure if it will make you mad at me or not though. You're my best friend, and I don't ever want to lose you because of something silly," he told me.

"You know you can tell me anything, I won't be mad,' I told him and squeezed his hand.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then let it out. He opened his eyes and told me all about how he had been feeling. It was such a relief to hear it. Now, I knew I could tell him how I had been feeling without feeling dumb.

"Edward, I've been having feelings too. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would think I was dumb. I like you the same way you like me," I told him.

He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen since the day we met and I told him that I liked his penny colored hair. I still loved it and loved to touch it and stroke it.

"Oh, Bella! What a relief it is to know that. I was so scared of losing you because of it. Um, c-can I try something? I won't hurt you and if you don't like it I'll stop and never ask again,' he said.

"Sure, I trust you, Edward,' I told him.

He looked into my eyes and then leaned over to me. He pecked my lips with his own. That was our very first kiss ever that wasn't from family. My stomach started turning flips and my heart was racing. I liked how it felt; I wanted him to do it more.

"Bella, will you say something?" he asked.

"More, do it again, Edward. Please?", I whispered.

He kissed me several more times; each time lasting longer than the last. It felt so good.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Bella?" he asked smiling.

'Yes! I'd love to be your girlfriend, Edward," I told him returning his smile.

After that he got up and went to pick me a flower. Ever since that first day we met on the playground, he had given me a flower every single day. I had them all in a picture album stored under my pillow. I knew today I was going to marry Edward one day.

E POV

I was so relieved when Bella said she felt the same way about me that I felt about her. It felt weird, but really good to kiss her. I was so glad she agreed to be my girlfriend too. I knew that we'd always be together. I was going to marry her one day.

Two years. I couldn't believe Bella and I had been together two years. Not only had we been together that long, but we had never been in a major fight; we had never broken up. However, we would have our little disagreements, but then we would make up. Sometimes I would get my Bella mad just so we could make up. We had never done anything but kiss and touch each other over our clothes. To kiss Bella was like nothing I have ever experienced, and we were fine with taking our physical relationship slow. We were young and in love, but we knew we would be together forever so there was no rush. There was nothing that could break us apart.

It had been a typical Friday at school; all the kids were looking forward to the weekend with everyone talking and making plans. Bella was coming over later to have supper with us and watch a movie. I had just arrived home and noticed my dad's car in drive. That was unusual but, I shrugged it off and went inside; I headed up to my room. Halfway up the stairs, Mom called me from the kitchen.

"Edward, could you come here please? Dad and I need to talk to you," she said, she sounded nervous which made me nervous.

"Sure, Mom," I yelled out to her.

"Hey, Dad, what are you doing home so early?" I asked cheerfully, as I entered the kitchen.

When I didn't get an answer, I looked at both my parents and they seemed nervous but determined.

"Okay, guys, what is going on? You are really freaking me out here," I said.

"Edward, I got offered a prestigious position at a hospital in Chicago. I start in two weeks, we are moving son," Dad said.

"What!" I exploded.

Both my parents looked at me calmly; they were expecting this and that made me angrier.

"You can't be serious! What about Bella, school, my friends? I don't want to move. Didn't you think about what I would want, when you made this decision?" I yelled.

"Edward, dear, of course we considered your feelings, but the fact of the matter is this is a wonderful opportunity for your dad, for our family. We have found a beautiful house already, and you are already enrolled in the best school in Chicago," Mom tried to sooth me.

It didn't work; I didn't care about opportunities, or beautiful houses and fancy schools. I couldn't leave Bella.

"I don't care about any of that! Don't you get it? I can't leave Bella, I love her," I said, hoping they would see how serious I was.

"Son, you are young.." my dad started but I cut him off.

"No sir, with all due respect. Don't diminish my feeling just because I am young. I know I love her; I know what love is. I see it with you and Mom everyday. So don't try and tell me I will get over this, because I won't," I said sadly leaving the kitchen.

I needed to talk to Bella. I ran out of the house and headed straight to Bella's house. I was so angry; I ran all the way there. How could my parents do this to me? I knew they thought Bella and I were too serious. Was separating us just icing on the cake? No, my parents wouldn't think like loved Bella too. The run had done a lot to clear my head; I wasn't quite as angry as I was, which was a good thing. I didn't need to be angry, when I told Bella this news.

When I got to Bella's front door, I was out of breath; I had run at top speed all the way there. I stood there on her porch for a few minutes to catch my breath before ringing the doorbell. I looked around and noticed the chief's car wasn't in the drive; I was glad because I wanted to tell her this in private. I heard Bella walking to the door and saw her peak around the curtain then quickly unlock the locks.

"Edward! What are you doing here so early? I thought I wasn't coming to your house until 5:00!" Bella exclaimed giving me a big hug.

When she noticed how sweaty and wet I was, she backed away and looked up at me curiously. As soon as she saw the look on my face, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house.

"Edward, what's the matter baby? You look awful," she said running her fingers through my damp hair.

I instinctively leaned into her touch; when I looked into her big brown eyes and saw all of her love and concern, I completely broke down. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and sobbed into her neck.

"Baby, what's wrong! You're scaring me Edward," Bella said rubbing soothing circles on my back, as I held her close to me.

I raised up and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Bella, baby I am moving to Chicago in two weeks," I watched, as she tried to absorb what I was saying.

"Y-you're moving to Chicago? Why?" was her anguished reply.

"My dad got this huge job offer at one of the hospitals there. He took it, and mom has already found a house, while I am evidently already enrolled in some fancy school out there," I told her with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"What about us? Are you breaking up with me?" she asked in a tearful voice.

What? How could she think that!

"What baby! No! I would never break up with you. I love you Bella. We can make this work," I told her with has much conviction as I could.

I saw the relief in her eyes.

"Good, I would hate to have to lock you up. I don't think Carlisle and Esme would appreciate that too much," she said with a giggle.

Then her face got serious again.

"How are we going to make this work Edward? You are going to be the gorgeous new guy, and there will be a ton of girls after you." she said in a sad whisper.

I shook my head and took in a deep breath.

"Bella, sweetheart, if I wasn't so stunned right now, I might actually be angry at you," I said looking into her eyes while I cupped her face with my hand so she wouldn't look away from me.

"I thought you knew, angel, that you are the only girl I see; the only girl I ever want to see. I love you so much; you are my entire world. We will text, and email, even Skype everyday. I promise you, we will be okay, then in three years when we graduate we can meet back up at college," I said looking right in her eyes.

Her face lit up in a glorious smile.

"When you put it like that, it won't be so bad and we will make it!" she said pulling my face down in a searing kiss.

"But what if we don't get accepted into the same college?" she asked, when we pulled away to breath.

"Oh, we will get accepted to the same college, Bella Swan. You don't have to worry about that. I don't care where it is, we will go to college together. I simply refuse to be parted from you for more than three years," I told her followed by another kiss.

The next two weeks flew by much too quickly. Bella and I spent as much time together as we could. She would help me pack or we would watch movies, and we even got to go to our meadow one last time. The day that we left was the saddest day of my life. As I watched Bella stand in her front yard waving goodbye and crying in to her father's shirt, I knew the next three years would be the longest of my life. I made a vow to her and myself that once we were back together we would never be apart ever again.

B POV

The day that Edward came to my house and told me he was moving, was one of the hardest days I had ever lived through. We kissed and cried together all evening and into the night. He even snuck back after my dad and his parents were asleep and spent the night holding me in his arms. It truly helped and gave me confidence that we would make it through the next three years.

The next two weeks passed by in a blur, we finished out our Sophomore year of school, and we worked on getting the Cullens packed up to move. I wasn't just losing Edward, I was losing a whole other family. Ever since dad and I had moved here and Edward and I had become friends, so had my dad and his parents. Esme had become like a mother to me and Carlisle was another dad. I would miss both of them almost as much as I would miss Edward. Of course I would miss Edward the most though, he was my whole world, I belonged to him heart, mind, body, and soul; it would always be that way.

The summer was long and lonely, but the memories I had of Edward and I helped me get through each and every day. I especially treasured the memory of the trip to the meadow we took together. He made it so beautiful for me and so special.

He had told me we were going to spend the day there, but he hadn't told me we were spending the night until he arrived to pick me up that morning from my house. He had planned it on a night when my dad was working the night shift. After we had spent the day at his house, we spent the evening at my house, and after my dad had left for work we gathered our stuff and left. We both had brought clothes and other necessities, but Edward had also brought a cooler with us. When I asked him what was in it, he just smiled that sexy crooked smile and told me it was a surprise.

Once we arrived at our meadow, Edward asked me to stand at the entrance to the meadow, so he could set up my surprise. He took the cooler and our bags with him. He returned for me in a few minutes.

We held hands, as we walked through the meadow to our hut. he had the twinkle lights plugged in, and his IPOD was set up in the corner. The hammock bed was covered in wild flower petals from our meadow. He had a table set up as well; it held a small bucket of ice. A bottle of sparkling grape juice sat in the bucket of ice. Two tall champagne flutes sat beside it. It was so beautiful and romantic, my heart and eyes filled with emotion, when I saw what Edward had done for me. Who would have thought that a 15 year old guy would have thought to do something so sweet and romantic? I sometimes forgot that Edward was not the typical 15 year old guy. He was so mature for his age and he had a good example of what a man should be at home. Carlisle always did nice things for Esme to show his love for her; he was never shy about it and no doubt Edward had learned from him.

We spent the whole night laying in the hammock talking and laughing. We reminisced about the past and we made plans for the future for when we were together again. We kissed and touched each other, but we kept it pg-13. No clothes came off, but we did touch and caress under our clothes this time. We were older now and more curious about each other's bodies

We fell asleep in each others arms; when the morning came, we awoke early and made our way back to my house. We made it about a half hour before my dad came home. Edward hid out in my room until dad fell asleep then he slipped out and went home. Lucky for him Carlisle had to be at work early and Esme left out early for some client meeting she had to go to. She was a landscaping designer and most of the time could work from home.

The day the Cullens left was the longest, darkest day in my life. They stopped by the house so Edward and I could say our final goodbyes. We held each other and kissed as if no one were there but us; we both cried and vowed we'd make it until we saw each other again. We promised each other to stay positive and that no time or distance would ever come between us. I had confidence that our love was strong enough to carry us through.

I moped the first few days after Edward was gone, but as promised he called me and e-mailed me as soon as he could. Once I knew it was a sure thing we would keep in touch like that, I felt better. The days were still long, but I made it through them; my cell phone was never out of reach. I was making sure I wouldn't miss Edward's call.

I got a part time job at the Thriftway, so I could start saving some money for college. That also helped me to not feel so lonely without Edward. Even though he didn't have to Edward also took a part time job in a music store in one of the malls in Chicago. His college fund was already in place, so the money he made at his job was his own to do with as he pleased.

We never failed to talk on the phone or e-mail each other. We told each other all about what was going on with each other. He told me about all the girls that tried to get his attention; he told me their antics were so silly and immature and that it annoyed him greatly. He told me no one could hold a candle to me in his eyes. I told him about the boys trying to convince me to go out with them. Mike Newton and Jacob Black were the worst.

Anytime they approached me, I would roll my eyes and walk away. Mike was okay to look at but he smelled like used kitty litter. Can you say gross? Jacob was nice looking, but he was such a jerk. He thought he was all that and a bag of chips. I hated to be mean, but those chips were so stale they could be considered petrified. Yeah, so not attractive. No one could compare to my Edward and never would.

E POV

Not one day went by that Bella was not my number one thought; I thought about her and longed for her every waking minute. She filled my dreams at night. I dreamed of the day when we would see each other again and how wonderful it would be. Life in Chicago was not bad, but it would have been so much better if Bella could have been with me. I missed her so much it wasn't funny. We talked on the phone; we sent text messages, we called and sent e-mails back and forth. I kept up my tradition of getting her a flower everyday; I bought an album and one fresh flower a day and pressed them in the album. On the day I would see my beautiful girl again, I would present her with it. I wanted her to know that not a day went by that I didn't think about her and miss her more than I could say.

I didn't tell Bella, but I had an elaborate plan in mind for the day that we saw each other again. That was the main reason I got a part time job. There were things I wanted to buy that I didn't want to ask my mom and dad for. I wanted the things I gave to Bella to come strictly from me. I loved Bella more than my own life and no matter how much time we spent apart would ever change that. She was my one and only forever.

B POV

The time had finally come for me to graduate, and I could hardly wait. The day after graduation, I would be on a plane headed to meet up with Edward and his family in Chicago. I was on pins and needles. Not a day had gone by in the last three years that we hadn't called or e-mailed the other one. I had missed him beyond belief and I couldn't wait to see him again.

We had sent pictures back and forth over the years and had seen each other on Skype as well. Edward had only grown more handsome. I realized I was more in love with him now than I was at fifteen. The old saying was indeed true absence really does make he heart grow being apart from him for these last three years, I never intended to be away from him ever again.

Graduation day came and went and the next day I was on the plane headed to see my man. I could barely sit still in the seat. I wanted to feel his arms around and his lips locked with mine. He was as anxious as I was. He had planned us a very romantic reunion, but the stinker wouldn't tell me anything about it. The only thing he would tell me is that he was meeting me at the airport and our very first stop was his house. After I had a chance to see Carlisle and Esme for a bit, he was whisking me away for the rest of the time so he could have me all to himself.

E POV

Each day that passed brought me one day closer to being reunited with the most incredibly beautiful woman on the planet. My heart rate increased each and every time I saw her, talked to her, or even thought about her. My arms ached to hold her while my lips yearned to kiss her. I couldn't wait to have her all to myself and make up for the last three years of being apart. Bella had no idea what I had planned for her. I hoped she would like it.

My grandmother had passed away and left me the biggest portion of her estate. It was kept in trust for me until I turned eighteen. Bella knew that much and she knew that we already had a house set up that was move in ready. We had both applied to Harvard and we were both accepted.

I would be studying to become a pediatric doctor and Bella wanted to be a pediatric nurse. Someday we wanted to open our own private practice, maybe even back in Forks. We would just have to see where life took us.

Finally the day arrived that I had waited on forever. I could hardly wait to see my love. I paced the floor at the airport nervously until I hear them announce her flight. My heart began to pound out of my chest, as the time drew closer that I would have her in my arms again. There was an elderly couple in the first class lounge with me. They had asked me why I was so nervous, and when I explained it to them, the woman smiled big and bright.

"Your young lady is quite lucky,' she had told me.

"Thank you, ma'am, but I assure you that it's me who is lucky. My Bella is the most beautiful and wonderful girl on the planet. She's the only girl I have ever loved and the only one I will ever love,' I replied.

"Oh, Claude, do you hear that? Doesn't it take you back to when we were young and in love?' she asked her husband.

"It does in fact do that, my sweet Emma," he answered and placed a kiss on her temple then he looked at me.

I looked right back at him; it was as if I could sense he was about to give me a piece of wisdom.

"Young man, you are indeed very lucky if your Bella brings you as much happiness as my Emma has over the years. You'll do well to hang on to her and never let go, but remember to giver her wings and let her fly. Be the wind beneath her wings while she soars and be the soft nest she lands in if she falls. You will always be blessed with her love, devotion, and respect," he told me.

I smiled and went over to shake his hand and thank him for his words of wisdom. While my back was turned to the door, my Bella snuck up on me.

" Waiting on someone, handsome?' she asked softly.

My eyes closed in pleasure at hearing her sweet voice. I let go of the old man's hand and turned around. I wrapped my arms around Bella and hugged her as tight as I possibly could.

"My beautiful, sweet Bella! You are a sight for my eyes, baby. I am never letting you go again,' I told her.

She held onto me as tight as she could also; we stayed that way for minute or two. I buried my face in her hair and breathed he scent in as deep as possible. She felt and smelled like heaven, while looking like pure sin. Holding her gorgeous body to mine made me think thoughts I probably shouldn't at that point in time, but I couldn't help it. After a few minutes we pulled back and looked deep into the other's eyes; we were both needing the same thing. I pulled her close again and kissed her; it felt like fireworks going off inside my body when our lips met. I knew I couldn't wait much longer to have her all to myself. By the time, Bella and I finally pulled apart we were the only ones left in the lounge; we laughed at the fact that we'd been so wrapped up in each other that we hadn't noticed anything or anyone else.

Soon we were in the limo and headed for my parents house. Once there, Bella and I visited with them for awhile then went up to my room to freshen up. I had made reservations for dinner for us then I was going to take her to the Trump Hotel for the weekend. I had rented one of their Spa suites; my girl was getting the royal treatment this weekend. I had arranged a full scale shopping trip to start our weekend with. Once that was done, I didn't plan on leaving our room.

After freshening up and getting ready to go out to dinner, Bella came down stairs wearing a beautiful but sinful looking dress. It was midnight blue and tight fitting. It showed enough cleavage to make me drool and was long but had split up the right side. I could see flashes of Bella's creamy, long leg, as she walked. Geez, the woman was trying to kill me already!

B POV

I still can't believe I am finally in Chicago with Edward. Even though we talked in some form everyday multiple times a day, I still missed him so much; I missed everything about him his warmth, the feel of his arms around me, his scent, just Edward. Seeing him for the first time face to face in three years in the airport took my breath away. I didn't think it was possible, but Edward Cullen was even better looking now. He had lost the boyish roundness to his face; he now has a completely lickable jawline. He was about five or six inches taller; his shoulders were broader and stronger. He still had the same warm, intense, green eyes that were completely filled with love when he looked at me though; his hair was still that beautiful bronze untamed mess, just the way I had always liked it.

It was wonderful to see Carlisle and Esme again; they welcomed me home like I was a daughter they hadn't seen in years instead of their sons girlfriend. They were like a second set of parents to me, and I missed them almost as much as I missed Edward.

I was so excited for our date tonight. It was our first date in three years. Then only hint Edward would give me was to dress nice. I knew more than likely he was taking me to a five start restaurant; the Cullens never did anything half way. I knew he would want to make up for lost time, so I was expecting anything this weekend.

I had to giggle, as I walked down the stairs toward Edward after I had gotten dressed. He was standing there staring at me completely speechless. When I stepped off the last step, he came to his senses and walked up too me.

"You look completely beautiful, love," Edward said, as he kissed my temple.

"Thank you, you look good too. I have always loved how you look in a suit," I said, as I stood on my tiptoes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Edward pulled away with a groan and said, "Come on, we better be going we don't want to miss our reservations," I just giggled, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door.

"Okay, I have been so patient all afternoon. Can you please at least tell me where we are eating tonight?" I asked after we got in a limo and were heading down the driveway.

I was right this would be a big weekend. I really wanted to know where we were eating. I didn't want him to give away all the surprises, so I gave him my sweetest smile and batted my eyelashes for good measure.

Edward chuckled for a moment and grinned at me."You are a very dangerous creature when you are trying to get something you want, Bella Swan. I forgot how devious you could be," he told me.

I didn't say anything just continued to smile sweetly, as he brought the hand he was holding up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"Alright, alright you can put away your secret weapons. I will tell you where we are eating," he said with a laugh.

"We will be eating at Morton's The Steakhouse, they have some of the best steak and seafood in Chicago. Mom and Dad love it there," Edward told me with a smile. I, of course had never heard of it, but I knew if Carlisle and Esme ate there it would be the best.

It took about twenty minutes to reach the restaurant, we spent the drive cuddling in the backseat and chatting about different things. We were constantly in contact with each other; we had missed each other so much these last three years, and were definitely making up for lost time.

When we arrived at the restaurant, the valet attendant opened our door and Edward got out first then held out his hand to help me from the car. I grinned, as I gave him my hand; he was always such a gentleman. None of the other boys we grew up with back in Forks were anything like this; I had missed this. When he pulled me from the car, he lightly kissed my cheek and then guided me inside the restaurant by placing his hand at the small of my back. Once inside, we went up to the host; he obviously recognized Edward immediately.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen! How are you this evening?" The short balding man asked with a bow.

"I am fine, Jenks. We have reservations for seven," Edward said making it clear he did not want to stand there and make small talk. Jenks saw this and immediately led us to our table.

"Here you go, Mr. Cullen; it is semi-private just as you requested. Your server will be with you shortly," Jenks said with another bow, as he walked off.

"What was with all the bowing?" I asked with a giggle, when I was sure Jenks was out of earshot.

"You think that was bad you should see him with my parents. The poor man is constantly stooped over, when they are here. I think he does it because he has a crush on my mom," Edward told me with a laugh which caused me to giggle harder.

Soon our server arrived, "Good evening, Sir, Miss, what may I get for you do drink?" he asked in a very bored sounding voice.

"Good evening, I believe we will have the Medusa, "Lover's Lane," Mendocino," Edward told him, as he put down the wine list.

"Ah but, Sir, of course you realize that is a Zinfandel wine, which means it is alcoholic..." he trailed off clearly not wanting to mention our ages, but also not wanting to serve the minors alcohol.

Just as Edward was about to respond, Jenks appeared out of nowhere.

"George, it is okay; everything is in order with Mr. Cullen and his guest. Give them anything they want," he said with a raised eyebrow, which clearly meant no arguing.

"Very good choice, sir!" George perked up, when he realized we weren't just silly teenagers; but were to be given special treatment.

"I will be right back with your wine selection; please look over the menu, and if you are ready I will take your order when I return." he said in a much friendlier tone.

"Douche," I heard Edward mumble under his breath when George disappeared.

"What was that all about?" I said with a laugh.

"Mom and Dad called ahead and said we were to be given anything we wanted. Jenks would never argue with them or their pocketbooks, so here we are eighteen and being served wine," he said with a wink which made me laugh. I picked up my menu and began looking, everything sounded so delicious.

"Everything sounds so delicious. What do you suggest, babe?" I asked Edward.

"Well, I know what foods you love. Would you like for me to order for us?" he asked me sweetly.

"That would be great, but if I don't like it; I will blame it on you," I said with a giggle.

"Oh trust me, baby girl, I know you, and I know what you like. You will love what I order for you," he said with a cocky smirk.

I knew he was completely right, but I couldn't tell him that; so I just said with my own smirk, "We will see." It made him chuckle.

"Are you ready to order, sir?" George asked when he brought us our wine and poured us each a glass.

"Yes, to start off we will have the Jumbo Lump Crab Cake, for our appetizer. To begin our meals I would like the Chopped Salad. I would like Chilean Sea Bass with a baked potato for my entree. The lady will also have a Chopped Salad. She will have Broiled Salmon Fillet, and the Grilled Jumbo Asparagus for her entree," Edward said.

I had to admit, the man did know me well. What he ordered sounded fabulous and delicious. I was really hungry; I had not eaten much throughout the day.

"Very good, sir; I will place your order," George said with a slight bow, as he walked off.

"I must admit, Mr. Cullen, that sounds pretty good," I told him teasingly, as I squeezed the hand I was holding.

"Wait until you taste it. I wasn't kidding, when I said this place has the best seafood in Chicago," he said.

As we waited for our food, Edward told me about all the things he wanted to show me in Chicago before we left for college. I was really looking forward to going to all the museums and the visit to Navy Pier. He even mentioned a shopping spree on the Magnificent Mile. I may not be a big shopper, but that was something I was so looking forward to.

Soon our food arrived, and the food looked every bit as good as it sounded. I took one bite of the salmon and couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

"I told you it was good; didn't I?" Edward said with a chuckle.

"This is beyond good," I replied sincerely and happily dug into the rest of my food.

When we finished our meal, George reappeared, "Could I interest you in dessert tonight, sir?" he asked.

"Will you trust me again?" Edward asked grinning at me crookedly.

"After that meal, I think I may let you order for me all the time," I said with a giggle.

"Alright, we will have the Lemon Souffle please, George," Edward told George who bowed and immediately left.

Soon he brought out an amazing looking souffle and set it down between us. Edward brought a spoonful of it to my mouth. As soon as it touched my tongue, my eyes closed automatically and a moan escaped. When I opened my eyes, Edward was staring at me with lust in his was the first time he had looked at me like that in person in three years; sure we had Skyped over the years and things would get heavy, but I had never seen his gaze so filled with lust as it was now. I felt myself respond in kind to him and I suddenly couldn't wait to get out of here.

"I think we need to get out of here," Edward said huskily mirroring my thoughts.

I could only nod my head in agreement. Edward looked over nodded his head at George.

"Is everything alright, sir?" he asked

"Yes, but we would like this dessert to go and we are ready for the check please," Edward said.

Soon Edward had paid the check and we made our way out to the limo. We quickly scrambled into the back of the limo; we were hastily trying to get to one another. Once the door was closed, we attacked each other. Never had we kissed like this before. I thought kissing Edward before had been exciting, but it was nothing compared to this. We couldn't get back to the hotel fast enough.

E POV

The way Bella looked in that dress and the way she moaned while she ate nearly drove me insane. There were several times when I considered just picking her up and putting her over the table and having her for dinner. I was so ready to get her back to our room and ravish her from head to toe. Once we were in front of the hotel and the limo was barely stopped, I quickly opened the door and got out, then helped her out. I put my hand on the small of her back and guided her briskly through the lobby of the hotel. We got several strange looks from other hotel guests, but I couldn't care less; all I wanted was Bella alone and naked in our room. We had waited so long for this night. I was going to make hot, sweet, and passionate love to her until we collapsed.

Once we were in the room, we attacked each other kissing the other with all the passion we possessed. The anticipation of waiting to see and be with each other over the last three years had caught up to us and was spilling out into the room.

We had kissed before, and we had even felt each other up a few times; we had even done a little bit of cyber sex when would talk on Skype. Of course it was all done without either one of us removing our clothes, so I was really anxious to get Bella's dress off and finally see her completely naked and feel her skin against mine.

"Bella, I want to see you and feel you so bad; tell me you're okay with that," I all but begged.

"Yes, oh yes, I'm more than okay with that, Edward,' she replied in a whisper.

I kissed her deeply and passionately while unzipping her dress; I slid it off with ease leaving Bella in only her incredibly sexy underwear. Her bra was strapless and made of lace; It was a silvery blue in color. The panties were thongs and made of the same lace her bra was. As much as I liked seeing on her, I wanted it off more. I wanted nothing separating my hands from her skin.

Once I had looked her over really good, I tore the flimsy pieces of material from her body. Bella moaned my name and it drove me crazy; I wanted to hear it again. After she was completely naked, I picked her up and too her to the bed; I laid her down and climbed on top of her.

"Oh! Uh, Edward, you feel so good on top of me," she told me.

"Bella, you're so beautiful, love, and there are not enough words to say what it feels like to have you beneath me. Your body is perfect and was made just for me," I whispered before kissing my way down her neck.

Her breasts were perfect round globes sitting on her chest; her nipples were pink and puckered begging to be sucked, and I wasted no time taking one into my mouth. I sucked as much of her breast into my mouth as I could and held the rest in my hand to knead it.

"Ah, Edward! Yes, more," she pleaded.

I switched to the other one and paid it he same amount of attention. Each thing I did seemed to make her want more, and it thrilled me to know I was bringing my girl pleasure. Once I had paid her breasts copious amounts of attention, I began making my way down her flat toned belly to her nearly bare sex. Her sex was bare except for a very neatly trimmed, small triangle of hair right on top of her mound. The lips of her pussy were already wet and slick with arousal, and the scent was divine.

"I can't wait to taste you, love. You're so wet and ready for me already; I've only begun to make love to you. I want to make you feel so good, angel," I told her.

"Yes, oh yes!" she moaned when I pressed my nose against her clit.

So sensitive and responsive to my touch, I placed a kiss on her clit. Her hands flew down to my head and twined in my hair; I felt her pressing down as she lifted her hips upward signifying she wanted more. I was only too happy to oblige; she tasted better than anything I had ever tasted before.

"Edward! Oh god, please, please don't stop doing that!" she begged.

"Never, love," I assured her as I sank my tongue into her depths and drank my fill of her nectar until she came.

Once she came, I drank some more and she came again; by this time she as squirming and panting, so I had to lock my arms around her legs and hold her still. I drank her dry and had her so sensitive that she pushed my head away. I kissed my way up to her mouth and placed several chaste kisses on her lips then got up to undress myself.

B POV

What I had just experienced with Edward was something I'd never in my life forget; he made me feel like I'd died and come back to life several times. I was exhausted and energized all at the same time if that makes any sense at all. I couldn't wait until we completed the full act of lovemaking. I watched Edward like a hawk as he undressed and revealed the body I had fantasized about seeing for years.

His muscles rippled beneath his skin, as he removed his clothes. I couldn't wait to have my mouth on him in the same way he had me. I just hoped I did as good a job making him feel good as he done for me. I was nervous but excited to explore his body and see how he would respond.

Finally he was down to his boxers; I motioned for him to come to me, and he did. I got up on my knees and met him at the edge of the bed; I kissed him hungrily, while I slid my hands over his firm backside then back up and around to his front. I felt how hard he was and hos large; it made me a bit more nervous, but turned on too. I was turned on to know I effected him that way, and I was nervous because of his size. I wondered silently how all of that was going to fit inside my small body.

"Mmmm, yes, oh yes, love; that feels so good," Edward moaned, as I rubbed his length with my hand on the outside of his boxers.

We were kissing deeply and passionately, when I felt brave enough to push them down letting his magnificent erection spring free. Once I had pushed the boxers down over his hips they fell to the floor, and he stepped out of them. I reached out and wrapped my hand around his shaft making him moan deeply.

"Damn, angel, I could come just from that simple touch," he whispered against my neck.

I just held the weight of his cock in my hand for a minute letting myself get used to the feel of it in my hand before I began to stroke up and down it.

"Yes, oh god, yes, love; that feels so good,' he told me.

After a few minutes, I pulled on his shoulders letting him know I wanted him to join on the bed. He came willingly then I pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him. I kissed him deeply then pulled back and began making my way down his jawline to his neck. I licked and sucked on his skin until I had him moaning just like he had me moments before.

"Lie back, baby; let me make you feel as good as you made me feel,' I told him.

He smiled a lazy crooked smile and placed his hands on either side of his head. He looked so good laid out for me to feast my eyes upon. I kissed my way down his neck and shoulders to his chest. His nipples had become hard little nubs which I could not resist teasing with my tongue.

"Bella, fuck!" he exclaimed, as he clenched his fist.

At first I was worried I had done it wrong until he told me to do it again while panting loudly for breath. I did do it again; first one and then the other.

" Your mouth feels divine moving over me, angel; promise you'll never stop," he whispered.

"Never, baby' I love the way your skin taste,' I told him.

I kissed my way down his toned torso and abs; I let my finger tips skim over his glory trail.

"Ohhh god, Bella, you're gonna make me come before I even get inside if you, love," he said making me smile.

I knew I was pleasing him immensely and that pleasured me. I knew we were both virgins, but I still wanted to know I was capable of making him feel good. I had reached his belly button, so I dipped my tongue into it making him growl. I kept moving downward until I had reached the base of his shaft. He wasn't extremely hairy and what hair he did have was trimmed short. I was glad of that' I had heard girls talk in the bathroom at school about how some guys were really hairy there. I never joined in their conversations, but it had always made me curious about what Edward looked like. Now, I knew and was very pleased.

I placed soft chaste kisses all around the base and up the shaft to the tip where I licked it.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck, Bella; that feels incredible, angel," he moaned.

His moans made me bold; I took his shaft in my hand and brought my mouth to the head. I took him inside my mouth slowly testing how much of his length I could take without gagging. When I knew that I was coming to be with Edward, I had done some research on the Internet and found out that if I breathed through my nose and relaxed my throat muscles I would be able to take more of him in. I tried what they said and found out I could take nearly all of his length inside my mouth and throat. Once I found out how much I could take comfortably, I set a pace and rhythm that made both Edward and I moan. He reassured me that I was making him feel every bit as good as he had me feel and I moaned from knowing I was pleasing him.

After awhile, I could feel his cock start to twitch and swell inside my mouth; his hips lifted off the bed and his hands gripped the ends of the pillow his head was on. Before I could go on, he reached down and pushed my head away from him. At first, I thought I had done something wrong; then Edward whispered for me to come to him, so I kissed my way back up to his lips.

"What's wrong, baby? Why didn't you let me finish?" I asked.

"I didn't want to come that way the first time with you; I want us to come together," he explained which confused me considering we had decided not to go all the way until we were married.

"I don't quite understand then. How are we going to finish together?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"There are several ways for us to reach our ultimate goal without going all the way, my precious angel," he said as he rolled us over so I was once again under him.

He kissed me sweetly and tenderly at first, letting our passion build and explode. I could orgasm from just the way he kissed me. He was plunging his tongue in and out of my mouth the sae way his cock would be if he were moving inside me. It almost made me question whether I actually wanted to wait or not to be married. I was panting for breath, when Edward broke our kiss and began kissing down my body. He kissed down to my breasts and made love to them with his tongue, while his hand trailed down to my pussy. I felt his fingers caressing me gently, as he slid one through my slick, wet lips and into my tight entrance. Just the way that one finger filled me made me want to know what his cock would feel like filling me. I had never felt anything like that before, and I never wanted to stop feeling that feeling ever again.

I moaned and panted from just feeling Edward's finger inside me, but nothing compared to the feelings I experienced when he began to move it inside me. He started out slow and gentle, but soon had a nice smooth rhythm going.

"Ughhhh, Edward!" I screamed as I let go of my orgasm.

I could feel my insides pulsing and clenching around his finger; he slid another finger in me and made me come again.

"Bella, you have no idea how beautiful you are when you come; I never want to stop watching you fall apart in my arms," he told me.

He removed his fingers gently from me once my insides stopped clenching and contracting and stretched out on top of me. We both moaned loudly when our lower extremities came into contact. Feeling the weight of his body on mine and his cock pressed against my clit and pussy, made it all the harder to resist the temptation to go further.

"Fuck, Bella, you feel so good; I just want to slide inside if you bad," he whispered and pushed his hard length against me.

"Ohhhh, Edward, please do that again; it felt so good. I want you to make me come again and then I want you to spill your seed on me," I told him in a more bold moment.

"I could come right now just hearing you say that, angel," he said, as he pushed against me again.

Edward got on his knees and knelt between my spread legs then reached down and gathered some of my arousal on his hand and rubbed it over me and his length and head, I watched intently, as he took his shaft in his own hand and stroked it while rubbing the head against my clit. He used his other hand and pleasured me with his fingers again, quickly working us both into a passionate frenzy.

"Edward! Ah! Yes! Keep going, pleeeeease," I begged him.

I felt my insides begin to flutter and clench; I knew my release was not far away. Edward was grunting and growling as his speed increased. I watched as beads of sweat poured down his face and chest; it turned me on even more to see him giving me everything he had to bring us both to our ultimate release.

"Bella, ohhhh, baby; I can't hold out any longer. I need to come and I want you to come with me, angel," he told me.

After a few more strokes, we both exploded together. I grabbed his arms and held on tight, as I felt his hot seed spill out onto my mound and clit. He made me climax one final time when he stroke the head of his cock down through my lower lips taking some of his seed with it. After that Edward collapsed on the bed beside me and took me in his arms. There we drifted to sleep completely content and sated.

E POV

After that first night with Bella, it seemed two weeks sped by in nothing but a blur. There was barely a moment that we were apart from each other. All the time I had spent away from her and the little time I had been back with her had made me realize what I wanted more than ever before. I was more convinced everyday I wanted her as my wife and the sooner the better. I made an appointment to see a jeweler and had her ring designed.

I had a plan to put into play; it would start with showing Bella our house. It's huge and old but in great shape. My grandparents lived in it and when my grandma passed she left it to me as part of my inheritance. I could hardly wait for Bella to see it. It was only minutes away from campus, so we wouldn't have a long commute. It was also off the street, so it was private and I loved it. I just hoped Bella would as well.

After I showed her the house and seen that she was pleased with it, I was going to take her out to a nice dinner then bring her back to the house and propose to her.

B POV

When Edward came and took me to see our house, I was blown away by it's breathtaking beauty. It was three levels of old but stylish grandeur, and I loved it. I was going to feel like a princess living there. After a tour of the house, Edward took me out to dinner where told me he had a surprise for me the next day; normally I didn't like surprises, but ones from Edward were always wonderful. I could hardly wait to see what he had up his sleeve.

E POV

I was thrilled to see Bella's reaction to the house. I had asked her if there was anything she would like to change and she quickly let me know it was perfect just the way it was. Whatever made my future wife happy made me happy too; now, all I had to do was get mom to come up and set everything up for the proposal while I took Bella out dinner and maybe dancing for awhile afterward.

Bella had bought a gorgeous dress on our shopping trip and I really wanted to show her off in it. When she came downstairs wearing it, I nearly lost my composure, but I held on to it. She looked more beautiful in that moment than I had ever seen her.

"You are stunning, angel," I told her, as I took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, baby; you look quite handsome yourself.

The dress was form fitting and ruby red; it looked incredible with her skin and hair color. It had her breasts pushed up and had these little crystals hanging off the edges enhancing her cleavage. It came down to just below her knees and made her look like she was much taller than she was.

We had a nice dinner then went dancing; at around ten mom sent me a text letting me know she had everything set up. Bella and I soon found ourselves back at the house. When we walked in there were many displays of long stemmed red roses everywhere.

"Edward, what in the world is going on here? Where did all these roses come from?" she asked smiling.

" Well, my love, I am about to explain that. Do you recall that our relationship started with me giving you a flower?" I asked.

"Yes, of course I do; I could never forget that. I still have it and every single one you gave to me everyday after that up until you moved away," she answered.

"I'm glad because I knew even then that I loved you and wanted to be with you.I knew I always wanted to be there to dry your tears and make you smile. I wanted to be there to protect you from whatever might try to hurt you. You will never know how much I missed you while we were apart, and I hope you know I never want to be apart from you ever again," I told her.

" Oh, my precious Edward, I feel the same way. I always have and I always will, but you still haven't really explained about the roses," she said.

"Bella, my angel, each rose you see is for each day that we spent away from each other. I wanted to give ou some sort of sign of how much I missed you and how much I thought about you everyday, so that's what the roses are for,"

"Edward, you are without a doubt the sweetest most romatic man on the planet, and I love you so much," she said, as tears built up in her eyes.

I was having a hard time not letting my own fall as well. Do I care if I sound like a sissy? Hell no.

"Having said all of that; I have another gift for you to let you know how much I love you," I told her.

"Okay. Where is it?" she asked.

I led her to the living room and set her down on the sofa; I had a huge box setting on the coffee table.

"Open it," I told her.

She did and then looked up at me with a bright smile and tears pouring down her face.

B POV

I could hardly believe what I was seeing when I opened the box. Inside were stacks of picture albums; the top one dated to the latest date. I opened it and fell apart. How could one man be so incredibly sweet, and what had I ever donr to deserve some one so special. He made an album just like I had with flowers pressed inside. There was one for everyday we had been apart; at the end of the flowers of the latest album was a red silk ribbon. It had the most beautiful ring tied to the other end.

I looked over to Edward and found him kneeling beside me; he had tears in his eyes too. I couldn't find words to express what I was feeling at the moment.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart and soul, Every fiber of my being belongs to you; you claimed every part of me that day on the playground. I asked you that day to be my best friend; I am asking you now to not only be my best friend, but to be my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked, as he reached for the ring and slid it on my finger.

E POV

I couldn't find the words to say how I was the night Bella agreed to marry me; and today as I stood waiting for her to walk down the isle to me I still couldn't find words to adequately describe what I was feeling. We had experienced some minor bumps in the road to get where we are, but we stayed true to ourselves and each other through it all, and it all worked out in the end.

I found love as a child with my best friend. I experienced love as a teenager with my girlfriend. Tonight I would make love with my best friend and wife knowing we would always have each other to hang onto. I would always make sure to give her all the roses because she deserved them.


End file.
